Interiagtion Or Humiliation
by Divergenthoa007
Summary: No war. Tris has finished initiation but her and Tobias are not together...yet. Everyone is alive even Al. but everything will change with a game of truth or dare. Secrets will be revealed and dares will be done. My first fanfiction so please read and review. Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story on this site. I appreciate constructive criticism. Please review and follow. Let me know if you have any ideas, I'll give you credit. Thanks - B**

Tris's POV

I was having a nice dream about jumping off into dauntless to find my parents waiting for me when- "Tris!" a scream came from next to me. It probably half deafened me. "And no Tris, I did not deafen you." The voice said again and I realised it was Christina. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head deep into my pillow.

"Go away, Chris! I'm tired!" I groaned, but the sound was muffled.

"No, we need to go shopping for Uriah's party tonight!" Christina yelled, yanking my warm covers away from me.

"But I don't want to go shopping!" I complained, pulling my covers back towards me. But sadly they had gone cold in the process.

"But you have to, if you want to look nice for four!" She squealed shaking me. I couldn't see her but I knew she was smirking. UHH! Ever since Christina worked out that I liked Tobias, she wouldn't leave it alone.

"Uh, fine!" I grumbled getting up slowly, seeing as my bed was no longer warm there was no point in staying in it. Also I kind of did want to get Tobias to notice me. Christina rushed over to my closet and threw something black over her shoulder at me. I looked down to see a black tank top and shorts. I shuffled over to the bathroom and got changed quickly after being yelled at by Christina, saying, was being "too slow".

I came out to be dragged by the hand, down the hallway into the pit.

After THREE hours of shopping; I am exhausted. " Chris can we go now?" I whined.

"Quit your whining, this is the last shop." she squealed, dragging me into a store. The smell of strong perfume swept up my nose. I started chocking when I saw what the store was selling. I turned around trying to make a dash for the exit, but Christina had a firm grip on my hand still. As if she had already predicted my reaction.

"Chris, please no. Why do we need to go in here?" I whined again.

"Because Tris, you have to have nice underwear!" She said like it was obvious.

"Well it's not like anyone's going to see them!" I whispered, trying not to make a scene. I'm starting to get annoyed now. Christina started laughing.

"Oh I forgot you used to be a stiff. We are going to play truth or dare!" she started jumping up and down. So much for trying not to make a scene as most people in the store are staring at us.

"Christina, stop jumping around and tell me what truth or dare is!" I ordered giving her the ' I'm being serious ' look.

"OK fine" she stopped jumping," Truth or is where someone asks someone else truth or dare. If they pick dare, you have to do whatever they tell them to do. If they pick truth, you have to answer a question. If you refuse to do the truth or dare, you have to take an item of clothing off. Shoes and socks don't count."

After being dragged around the torture store we head to Christina's apartment to get ready. She opens the door and I flop onto her sofa

"OK, go put on your clothes then I'll do your hair and make-up!" She squealed, pushing me into the bathroom and shoving some bags of clothes into my hands.

I put on my outfit and look in the mirror. I am wearing a black lace flowy tank top, dark Gray ripped jeans and black flats with a gold bow on the front. I walk out to see Christina wearing a red flowy tank top with a black skater skirt and cherry red high heels. How does she manage to even walk in those things as when I come out she runs over to me and pushes me into the chair at her dressing table, squealing. She brushes my hair and curls it into small ringlets. She then starts putting eye-liner,mascara and some other things but that is all the make-up knowledge I know.

"There, now we are ready!" she announces spinning my around in the chair letting me look in the mirror. I don't look pretty. I don't think I could ever look pretty, but Christina has made me look stunning.

" Thanks Chris!" I say getting up. She links our arms and we strut out the door. Maybe Tobias will notice me. I hope he feels the same way about me, though I doubt it. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. But my gut tells me after tonight everything will change.

**A/N Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the support. Please remember to review and follow, feed back is nice to hear. Let me know if you have any dares or truths. Hope you enjoy. -B.**

Tris's POV

Christina knocked on the door the sound echoed down the halls to somewhere in the distance. The loud hum of music blasted giving me a headache already. The smell of alcohol wondered from under the door. Christina started banging on the door until it opened. Uriah stood in the doorway. His breath reaked, so I know that he's been drinking. "Finally, you're here!" he screamed, pulling us inside. Me and Christina exchange a knowing look.

"Everyone who I don't know or like get out!" Wow. Way to be subtle. People started to file out the door, till it's only Uriah, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Al, Lynn, Will, Peter, Tobias and I. Wait what is Peter doing here?

"What are you doing here Peter, Uriah doesn't like you?" Tobias asks reading my mind.

"Well I have nothing better to do. So, here I am." Peter says picking at his cuticles. It's obvious he is uncomfortable. I laugh thinking of what Peter's other options were to do. Tobias glances over to me. He smiles at me but there is something else in his eyes that I cannot read.

"OK, lets all get in a circle and we can start!" Uriah says plopping himself on the floor. I find myself sitting in between Christina and Uriah. Christina leans in and whispers in my ear;

"Do you see the way four looks at you! He totally likes you!" I just shake my head knowing it can't be true. But I can't help look up to see him staring at me. When our eyes meet he looks away. Why did he look away?

"OK, I'll go first since it's my apartment." Uriah squeals like a girl. "Tris, truth or dare?" Oh No! Why me first? If I pick truth I'll have to tell them something personal. So I'll stick with dare. Drunk Uriah can't be that bad. Everyone is now looking at me waiting for an answer. I blush at the attention.

"Dare." Uriah gets an evil look on his face and everyone else is watching the two of us.

"I dare you to drink a glass of whatever I put in a blender." he starts laughing and everyone looks at me. Ew! Drunk Uriah is evil, he could put anything in that blender.

"Only if Christina checks that you don't put poison in it," I comply. Uriah and Christina get up and head to the kitchen. We all start discussing what they might put in it. After a few minuets they come back with a glass full of something brown. Uriah hands me the glass and sits back down.

"What's in the glass?" Marlene asks, saying what's on everyone's mind. Uriah just taps his nose and winks at me.

"He's not going to tell you until after Tris drinks it." Chris says. OK. I look at the solution and see black seeds swirling around in the gloopy mess. I quickly hold my nose knowing the smell will make me feel sick. I can do this. I trust Christina. I gulp the whole glass down as soon as possible and run to the tap to rinse out my mouth. It tasted like vomit. I returned to people laughing.

"Now tell us what was in it!" Lynn commands Uriah who stops laughing.

"Mustard, raw eggs, gummy worms and slugs!" he started to giggle again and everyone started laughing. I turn to Chris.

"I thought I told you to make sure he didn't poison me!" I exclaim, glaring at her.

"Sorry Trissy" I glare at her harder.

"Peter truth or dare?" I ask sending the attention away from me.

"Dare." He says yawning. He probably thinks that since I was a stiff I'll have a bad dare.

"I dare you to run around the hallways singing the song Please Don't Pee In The Pool!" Once I say this everyone except Peter starts laughing. Peter thinks for a moment and then gets up and runs out the door. We all rush to the door to watch and listen.

"This is a very important message

Please listen closely to this song

Even if you disagree with me

Even if you think I'm wrong

Please don't pee in the pool

Listen to me, that's just not cool

If you only follow this one rule

Listen to me please don't pee in the pool

If you have to go to the bathroom  
Here's a thought: why not do that in the bathroom  
Don't you worry you'll be back soon  
In the clean clear water that you didn't ruin

Please don't pee in the pool  
Listen to me, that's just not cool  
If you only follow this one rule  
Listen to me please don't pee in the pool

People swim to have fun and be mellow  
That's hard to do when the blue is mixed with yellow  
So when you're through with water, juice or jello  
Please keep the pool fun and mellow without yellow

Please don't pee in the pool  
Listen to me, that's just not cool  
If you only follow this one rule  
Listen to me please don't pee in the pool"

Peter comes back panting to find us rolling on the floor laughing. Suddenly the door opposite opens and a lady comes out.

"I liked the song. It had a good message to it." with that she went back inside and we all start laughing again.

"Alright, Four truth or dare?" Peter says as we all take our seats again.

"Dare." Tobias says not even giving a thought to it. Then again he does have a lot to hide thanks to Marcus.

"Dare you to..."

**A/N song Please Don't Pee In The Pool by Bryant Oden. Please review, it means alot to me. Feel free to give truth or dares!**

**Thanks - B xxx**


End file.
